This description relates generally to providing services related to a computer network application, and particularly to providing those services when the application fails to properly load or experiences an error.
Client devices and their installed applications provide various functions to a user through execution of the installed applications. In some cases, a service application typically communicates with a service provider system to provide services to the user of the client device. This service application may be specialized for the service and may be provided, for example, by the service provider. The service application may include logic and other features for providing the service to the user. In some instances, the service application may fail to function properly, including preventing load or boot of portions of the service application, which can prevent the service from being provided to the user of the device. This can be especially problematic when the service coordinates some real-life activity for a user, such as event planning, mapping or routing, or coordinating travel. Users may also be unable to readily determine the cause or correction for the failing service application. In some client devices, the service application may also be unable to automatically correct or update its code in response to an error.